This invention relates to immunology, and, more specifically to novel in vivo immunization/or therapeutic methods wherein ligands bound by T cell receptor complex, alone or in combination with other molecules, arrayed on solid supports having greater than about 0.2.mu.diameter which are known to elicit and augment in vivo T cell medicated responses.
For the convenience of the reader, the following abbreviations which are used in describing the background of the invention and the invention are defined as follows: